Hitam Menyakitkan
by Kaoru Aozora
Summary: Furuya, kau tak berhak mencintainya, karena ia telah memilih singgah di hati yang lain. Apa yang harus kulakukan ? Haruskah kudiamkan luka ini ? Haruskah aku berusaha mendapatkannya ? Usaha macam apa lagi ? Sebenarnya aku mencintaimu, Miyuki-senpai!


"Furuya, jangan melamun!" Sawamura berteriak tepat di telingaku.

Kuacuhkan saja dia. Sawamura selalu seperti itu, kan ? Berteriak semaunya, suaranya sangat berisik sampai-sampai semua orang mengenalnya. Sawamura hampir menghabiskan makan malamnya, beberapa butir nasi menempel di pipinya . Dia kacau seperti biasanya. Sementara porsi makan malamku belum tersentuh sama-sekali. Rasanya malas, sebenarnya perutku lapar. Apalagi aku berlari dengan membawa dua ban selama dua jam tanpa henti.

"Kau sakit, Furuya ?" Miyuki-senpai bertanya. Dia kapten klub bisbol di SMA Seidou. Aku menggeleng, dan mulai menyuapkan nasi secuil demi secuil. Daripada sakit, lebih baik aku memaksakan diri untuk makan.

"Jika kau sakit, beristirahatlah. Tidur yang cukup, besok pagi kau tak usah datang latihan pagi." Miyuki-senpai mengangkat helaian rambut yang menutupi keningku dan menempelkan telapak tangannya disana. Seketika saja seluruh darahku terpompa dengan cepat ke atas. Hanya akan butuh dua detik sampai mukaku memerah seperti tomat. Sebelum hal itu terjadi, dengan gerakan super cepat aku berdiri.

"Terimakasih makan malamnya!" dan berlari seperti kesetanan menuju kamar.

Huh, semoga saja tidak ada yang melihat mukaku yang memalukan. Kurebahkan tubuhku di atas tempat tidur, teman sekamarku semua masih di ruang makan. Sengaja kubiarkan lampu padam, sehingga kamar tetap gelap dan tenang.

Miyuki-senpai, dia selalu saja memberikan perhatian lebih. Bahkan untuk hal sepele. Rasanya dia seperti Ibuku saja. _Furuya, cepat tidur ! Berhenti berlari ! Furuya, kancingkan bajumu dengan benar !_. Atau _Makan apa kau tadi ? Jangan makan es terlalu banyak, perutmu akan sakit! Jangan tidur di kamar mandi ! Sini, kubantu memasangkan pendingin bahumu!_

Seperti aku ini anak kecil saja. Setiap hari selama aku bersekolah di Seidou, bahkan sebelum Miyuki-senpai menjabat menjadi seorang kapten, ia selalu memberikan perhatian-perhatiannya kepadaku, meski hanya kubalas dengan wajahku yang tanpa ekspresi.

Lalu, datanglah perasaan itu. Mulanya kecil saja, bagai bara api di ujung rokok. Tapi semakin hari, semakin Miyuki-senpai dan aku menjadi akrab, bara api berubah menjadi kebakaran dahsyat di dalam hatiku. Membakar sistem kerja otakku dan akal sehatku. Ia teman sekolahku ? Teman se-klub ? Dia calon atlet pro ? Dan, dia seorang pria , sama sepertiku ? Masa bodoh dengan semua itu.

Orang kan sering bilang, cinta itu buta. Jadi, kenapa harus kuperhatikan hal-hal sepele seperti itu ? Persetan dia pria atau wanita, selama kau mencintainya, itu bukanlah masalah. Yang terpenting adalah aku mencintainya. Dan Miyuki-senpai juga menc..

Tunggu, rasanya Miyuki-senpai tidak pernah menyatakan cintanya padaku.

Aku bangkit dari tempat tidur, duduk di tepiannya. Berfikir. Miyuki-senpai memang tidak pernah menyatakan cinta. Tapi lihat saja perhatiannya padaku. Wajarkah seorang teman memperlakukanku sespesial itu? Tidak mungkin kan?

Ruangan mendadak terang benderang ketika Kominato-senpai masuk dan menyalakan menoleh dan tersenyum ramah kepadaku.

"Kau sakit, Furuya ? Nori dan Sawamura sedang berlari di lapangan, biasanya kau tidak mau kalah kan ?" ia naik ke tempat tidur di atasku. Tempat tidurnya memang terletak di atas tempat tidurku.

"Aku tidak peduli." Ujarku, pelan.

"Hm ? Tumben sekali, ada yang mengganggumu ? Katakan saja padaku kalau ada masalah, aku pendengar yang baik kok !" rambut merah mudanya mengeluarkan aroma yang menyejukkan.

Aku terdiam. Sepertinya, Kominato-senpai sedang bermain game. Suaranya nyaring sekali.

"Aku jatuh cinta." Lolos begitu saja, kata-kata itu bagaikan kelereng yang jatuh, menggelinding tanpa arah dan sampai di telinga Kominato-senpai. Dengan gerakan yang dramatis, Kominato-senpai menatapku seolah aku hantu.

"Itu menggangguku!" lanjutku. Kominato-senpai bahkan tak dapat berkata-kata. Tentu saja, keseharianku hanyalah lapang bisbol, tidak ada yang lain. Diatambah raut wajahku yang selalu datar, pastilah semua orang akan terkejut mendengar pengakuan seperti barusan. Malu memang mengakui hal tersebut, tapi aku sangat akrab dengan Kominato-senpai. Kominato-senpai tertawa, menatapku seperti tatapan seorang ayah.

"Furuya-kun ternyata kau telah tumbuh dewasa. Ungkapkan saja jika itu mengganggumu!" tawa Kominato-senpai belum terhenti ketika ia mengatakan hal tersebut.

"Ungkapkan ?" aku tidak yakin. Mengungkapkannya pada Miyuki-senpai?

"Ya, terserah apakah nanti cintamu ditolak atau diterima. Jangan dipendam. Lagipula menurutku, gadis bodoh mana yang akan menolakmu. Kau tampan, seorang ace pula, dan juga kau populer di sekolah!" Kominato-senpai bersemangat sekali.

Aku merebahkan kembali tubuhku di atas tempat tidur. Kominato-senpai, kau salah. Aku jatuh cinta pada pria, bukannya wanita.

Apa salahnya mengungkapkan cinta pada Miyuki-senpai ? Tidak ada yang perlu ditakuti, kan ? Kalaupun ternyata ia menolakku karena takut karirnya hancur, atau alasan apapun itu, tinggal bersikap seperti tidak pernah terjadi apapun saja. Dan semua akan baik-baik saja.

Besok, besok aku akan mengatakannya.

Aku terkejut ketika tiba-tiba Furuya berdiri dengan serampangan sesaat setelah aku menempelkan telapak tanganku di keningnya. Air dalam gelas Kuramochi bahkan tumpah seluruhnya karena lutut Furuya menghantam meja ketika ia berbalik dan berlari ke kamarnya.

"Sialan kau, Furuyaaa!" Kuramochi tidak terima, bajunya basah kuyup. Aku tertawa saja, dan duduk di samping Sawamura.

"Dia kenapa?" aku menatap Sawamura yang makan seperti lokomotif.

"Dia, hhm dia hanya iri padaku. Kemarin aku menjadi tidak kecolongan satu angkapun kan, hahaha dia pasti sedang meratapi nasibnya !" Suara tawanya menggelegar seperti biasanya, aku tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Lanjutkan makan kalian, jangan lupa bereskan kembali piring kotornya. Maezono, jangan makan terlalu cepat ! Sawamura, kau juga ! Kuramochi, berhenti mengeluh, ganti baju sana !" timku selalu saja seramai ini.

Furuya, aku yakin ia tidak demam. Tapi wajahnya merah sekali tadi. Pasti hanya aku saja yang melihatnya, ia terlalu cepat berlari sih. Mungkin ia kepanasan saja. Supnya memang masih panas ketika kami makan.

Aku keluar bersama Kuramochi dan Maezono, menuju kamar, ketika Sawamura menghadang jalanku dan memberiku hormat ala militer. Dia konyol, sama persis dengan Sawamura yang pertama kali datang ke Seidou, tak pernah berubah.

"Hormat Kapten, ijinkan saya, Sawamura Eijun, untuk berlari menggunakan ban !" badannya tegap ketika mengatakan hal tersebut.

"Kenapa meminta ijin segala macam ? " aku menatapnya heran.

"Itu.. karena.. itu.. aku,.." wajah konyolnya semakin konyol saja. Aku tertawa dan mendorong kepalanya.

"Lakukan sesukamu!" padahal malam ini cukup dingin, tapi ia masih bersemangat untuk berlari.

"Siap Kapten, terima kasih !" ia berlari menuju Nori, dan mengambil bannya. Nori tertawa saja.

Aku menggeleng. Sawamura, ia tidak pernah kehabisan energi.

Aku terperanjat, bangun dengan terburu-buru. Kominato-senpai masih tertidur pulas. Dengan cepat kuraih setelan olahraga milikku yang menggantung di belakang pintu. Mengingat Sawamura selalu bangun sepagi ini untuk latihan, rasanya darahku mendidih. Jika aku kalah darinya, bisa-bisa ia merebut nomor aceku. Masih pukul lima, aku yakin Sawamura belum bangun. Aku keluar kamar perlahan, yosh kali ini aku berhasil mengalahkannya dalam hal latihan pagi.

Aku menoleh ke arah kanan di lorong yang menghubungan asrama dengan lapang. Ban masih menumpuk disana. Seperti yang kuduga, Sawamura belum terbangun sepagi ini. Besok aku harus bangun lebih pagi lagi. Karena Sawamura pasti akan berusaha menyamaiku.

Kuambil dua buah ban, ketika kudengar suara kaleng jatuh. Di depan memang ada mesin penjual minuman, dekat dengan ruang makan. Siapa yang sepagi ini sudah membeli minuman kaleng ? Sawamura ? Mungkinkah ia bangun dalam waktu yang bersamaan denganku ? Kembali gaduh, kali ini sepertinya sebuah tempat sampah kosong yang menggelinding. Ia marah ?

Aku berbalik, dengan langkah panjang menuju sumber kegaduhan. Nah, kaleng-kaleng minuman tumpah dari tempat sampah. Aku menunduk, menatap tempat sampah yang belum berhenti menggelinding, dan menghantam mesin penjual minuman, dan dua pasang kaki disana.

Kutatap lurus empat buah kaki bersepatu bisbol, yang saling berhadapan. Lekat kutelusuri, sepatu, kaki yang terbalut celana putih yang masih bersih, punggungnya yang tegap , tengkuknya, dan rambutnya yang ikal ujung-ujungnya, sangat kukenal.

Miyuki-senpai?

Sedang apa ia disini ? Oh ya, tentu saja ia akan persiapa latihan pagi. Tapi tidak pernah sepagi ini. Lagipula, kenapa tempat sampah itu menggelinding bebas dan memuntahkan seluruh isinya ? Miyuki-senpai seorang kapten yang bijaksana dan memiliki perangai baik, ia tidak pernah marah-marah. Ini bukannya pembelaan karena perasaan cinta atau apalah, tapi kenyataannya memang seperti itu.

Mataku tertuju kembali ke bawah. Ujung sepatu kapten terlihat basah, disampingnya tergeletak kaleng kopi. Sepertinya masih berisi banyak, seseorang pasti terkejut dan menjatuhkan kopi tersebut. Sayang sekali, padahal sekaleng kopi lumayan mahal. Dan, sepasang sepatu lainnya..

Siapa dia ? Miyuki-senpai tidak sendiri, ia bersama seseorang. Dan aku tidak bisa melihatnya karena terhalangi tubuh kapten. Saat itu, kapten berdiri agak condong ke depan.

"Mi..miyuki-senpai, hentikan !" dilanjut suara tawa rendah tertahan.

Darahku berhenti mengalir.

"Kamu suka kan ?" suara Miyuki-senpai tak kalah rendahnya.

Tawa itu muncul kembali, disertai erangan. Rasanya suara ini sangat-sangat tidak asing di telingaku. Miyuki-senpai kemudian menunduk, dan mensejajarkan bahunya dengan bahu seseorang di depannya. Kali ini, jantungku berdetak dengan cepat, mendengar suara erangan kini berubah menjadi desahan panjang. Kepala Miyuki-senpai terus turun, dan dapat kupastikan sang pemilik erangan menjijikan itu adalah pria pendek dengan rambut coklatnya, dan memiliki mata seperti warna madu yang sekarang memejam.

Sawamura.

Sang pitcher kidal membuka matanya dan matanya tertuju pada mataku yang juga sedang menatap matanya, terutama bibirnya yang terlihat seperti disengat sesuatu, bengkak dan basah. Dengan kalap ia mendorong tubuh Miyuki-senpai yang belum menyadari kehadiranku. Sang kapten berkacamata terjatuh dan bergedebuk pelan, tidak lagi menutupi Sawamura dari pandanganku.

Seluruh kancing seragam bisbol Sawamura terbuka dan berantakan, ia tidak mengenakan kaus dalam di pagi sedingin ini. Rupanya, karena mimik Sawamura yang terkejut secara berlebihan, Miyuki-senpai menoleh, mendapatiku berdiri kaku sambil memegang dua buah ban dengan tampang bodoh.

Entahlah, saat itu aku memiliki kekuatan untuk melemparkan ban itu ke depan, dan berlari ke arah jalan raya. Kuharap ban sialan itu mengenai kepala seseorang diantara mereka.

Sialan, Shirasu terjatuh dari tempat tidurnya, menimpa setumpuk CD dan suaranya yang ribut membangunkanku. Meskipun berusaha mati-matian untuk kembali tidur, mataku tak kunjung terpejam. Dengan terpaksa kulipat selimut hangatku, dan meraih kacamataku di atas meja belajar. Kusingkapkan gorden yang tidak terkait dengan sempurna ke relnya. Tatapanku tertuju pada sesosok yeng berjalan dengan ceria menggunakan seragam bisbolnya.

Anak itu. Ia bahkan berhenti latihan paling malam diantara yang lain, dan bangun untuk latihan di pagi buta. Kubuka handphone, mengkonfirmasi waktu. Masih pukul 5. Aku tersenyum dan segera berganti pakaian.

Memberikan hadiah untuk anggota yang giat tidak salah kan ? Misalnya sebuah kecupan ringan dan pelukan hangat, apalagi Sawamura tidak mengenakan pakaian dalam. Sawamura pasti senang. Atau aku yang senang ?

Sang pemilik surai brunette berjalan sambil bersiul-siul. Gemas sekali saat kulihat bibirnya mengerucut membunyikan suitan seperti memanggil burung. Ingin kuhantam saat itu juga, tapi rasanya tidak lucu . Jadi kutahan, aku mengendap-endap di belakangnya. Sawamura berhenti di depan mesin penjual minuman.

"E-i-ju-n." Sawamura terperanjat dan menoleh. Dengan rakus kulahap bibirnya yang banyak omong itu. Temperatur bibirnya meningkat drastis dari hangat menjadi panas yang menyengat seluruh tubuhku. Ini tidak baik jika seseorang melihatku seperti ini. Sebenarnya, aku tidak peduli sih. Tapi Sawamura bersikeras untuk merahasiakan hubungan kami. Kuturuti saja, atau aku akan kehilangan si cerewet ini.

Kopi kaleng di tangannya jatuh ketika ciumanku menjadi-jadi. Ia hampir jatuh ketika kudorong tubuhnya untuk bersandar di dinding, dan kakiku menghantam tempat sampah, membuat kegaduhan. Persetan! Semua orang masih tidur. Kubuka kancingnya dengan cepat. Tubuhku panas sekali, kombinasi antara perasaan mendamba yang tak terkendali dan gesekan dengan kulit Sawamura yang halus. Bibirku mengusap dagunya, turun ke jakunnya yang naik-turun. Menggigitnya pelan.

"Mi..miyuki-senpai, hentikan !" suaranya rendah sekali. Aku tersenyum licik dan bibirku kembali ke bibirnya, menggigitnya.

"Kamu suka kan ?" kuusahakan suaraku terdengar maskulin.

Lehernya memanggilku untuk dicicipi. Kuendus lehernya dalam-dalam, menghabiskan seluruh aroma yang ada di sana. Tekstur, temperature dan baunya sungguh-sungguh sempurna. Ketika kucium urat nadi di lehernya, kurasakan denyutan seiring desahan Sawamura. Nah, dia terbuai kan ?

Aku ingin melanjutkan mengekspos di daerah dadanya ketika ia mendorongku dengan kalap. Membunuh hasratku seketika dengan keterkejutan di wajahnya. Dengan malas kuputarkan kepalaku searah dengan tatapannya.

Furuya ?

Furuya berdiri memegangi dua buah ban. Menatap Sawamura dengan tatapan mengerikan. Aku berniat memanggilnya ketika ban ditangnnya terbang menuju Sawamura. Kutarik tangan si cerewet dan tubuhnya jatuh bebas. Perutnya yang keras menghantam dadaku dengan tidak seksi sama-sekali. Furuya kabur kan barusan ?

Ketika Sawamura berusaha bangkit, kakinya menggesekku. Membuat darahku kembali berpacu. Kuseret tubuhnya ke toilet terdekat untuk menyelesaikan _proyekku_. Sawamura bahkan tidak sempat mengeluarkan protes-protesnya yang selalu melelahkan untuk didengar. Dengan cepat kutuntaskan milikku dan milik Sawamura dalam satu waktu. Aku baru teringat, Furuya pergi kemana ya?

Berhari-hari setelahnya aku selalu berusaha menghindari kapten dan Sawamura. Entah mengapa,kapten bersikap biasa saja seolah tidak terjadi apapun. Sawamura terihat salah tingkah didekatku, tetapi kapten selalu datang padanya. Mengalihkan perhatiannya, dan Sawamura akan kembali cerewet dan berisik seperti biasanya.

Aku tidak lagi peduli. Hatiku benar-benar sakit sampai mati rasa. Aku tidak menangis, atau marah-marah pada Miyuki-senpai. Aku bukan gadis remaja yang labil. Hanya saja aku marah. Marah kepada diriku sendiri yang terlalu percaya diri. Merasa pantas dan berharap terlalu banyak.

Jika ditinjau ulang, rasanya alasanku jatuh cinta kepada kapten sangat tidak rasional. Ia memang _memperhatikanku,_ tapi ia juga _memperhatikan semua orang._ Bisa dikatakan aku salah tangkap menanggapi perhatiannya. Miyuki-senpai hanya berusaha menjadi kapten terbaik untuk timnya, bukannya memberi perhatian karena mencintaiku.

Seharusnya, aku bisa bersikap biasa saja. Pagi itu secara tidak langsung merupakan penolakan untuk perasaanku. Sayangnya, setiap kali aku bertemu kapten rasanya seperti mendekati pohon kaktus, menusukku dengan jarumnya. Menambah lukaku. Rupanya, tanpa aku sadari cintaku sudah separah ini. Setiap hari bayangan kapten di pagi itu selalu membayangiku, dan erangan-erangan Sawamura terus terngiang di telingaku. Seperti terror di kehidupanku, membuatku tidak nyaman dan gelisah.

Apalagi, Kapten dan Sawamura semakin hari semakin mesra. Mereka benar-benar remaja yang dimabuk asmara. Memuakkan.

Ini salahku, Kapten tidak mengetahui perasaanku padanya. Tapi, melihat Miyuki-senpai begitu berbunga-bunga tiap harinya, mana berani aku mengungkapkan cinta.

Yang paling menyakitkan adalah, Miyuki-senpai bahagia. Dan alasannya bahagia adalah Sawamura, bukan aku. Seperti seluruh kehidupanku telah dicuri olehnya. Maka, dihatiku muncul tanaman baru yang merambati mata hatiku. Kebencian.

Sejujurnya, aku berharap Miyuki-senpai datang menghampirku. Bertanya tentang keadaanku, mengapa aku menjauhinya, bertanya tentang pola makanku, dan memuji lemparanku yang semakin baik. Menyadari bahwa ternyata aku ternyata lebih baik daripada si berisik Sawamura, bahwa Sawamura hanya membebani hari-harinya, dan ingin memulai segalanya dari awal. Bersamaku.

Teriakan Sawamura ketika aku melempar, ia menyemangatiku, tetapi yang kudengar malah suaranya yang mendesah menjijikan. Siang ini, pertandingan melawan Sakurazawa dan Seido menang dengan telak. Sawamura berlari ke lapangan, ke arahku dengan wajah berbinar-binar dan tertawanya yang rusuh. Aku hanya menatapnya dingin. Tanpa fikir panjang, kulemparkan rosin tepat ke wajahnya.

"Haaaah.. Oi Furuya, sialan kau ! Furuyaaaaa !"

Kupeluk Sawamura, ia terus meronta-ronta dan memukul-mukul punggungku. Ketika kulepaskan pelukanku, kepalanya membentur ranjang atas milik Kuramochi. Aku tertawa keras, Kuramochi memukul kepalaku dengan bantal. Ia memang sering jadi kambing congek ketika aku dan Sawamura sedang bermesraan.

"Keluar kalian, sumpah gua muak liat lo berdua tiap hari beginian!" ia mendorong tubuhku dan Sawamura keluar kamar. Kudorong pintu, Kuramochi menguncinya dari dalam, suara game dan tawa orang-orang dari dalam meredam gedoranku.

"Mau jalan-jalan sebentar?" dengan wajah malu-malu Sawamura mengajakku.

Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk, menyetujui usulnya. Sawamura berjalan di sampingku. Malam sangat sepi dan dingin. Tidak ada tempat menarik untuk dikunjungi, jadi Sawamura mengajakku duduk di tangga yang menghadap lapangan bisbol. Gedung sekolah terlihat menakjubkan dimalam hari, apalagi dipandangi dari kejauhan, bersama Sawamura. Rasanya romantis sekali.

"Furuya melemparkan rosin ke wajahku!" jarinya menunjuk hidungnya sendiri, sementara tatapannya tetap terpaku ke gedung sekolah.

"Kau mau aku memarahinya untukmu ?" kurayu dia. Sawamura menatapku horror.

"Bukan begitu. Furuya, akhir-akhir ini dia aneh. Kurasa ia terganggu melihat kita _pagi itu!_ " Mukanya memerah ketika berkata demikian, dia memikirkan adegannya , pasti.

"Tak usah kau fikirkan. Aku akan berbicara padanya nanti." Aku meyakinkan Sawamura. Telingaku iritasi mendengar nama pria yang ia sebut berulang-ulang.

"Furuya.." Sawamura berdiri. Kutatap matanya, dan kutarik masuk tubuhnya ke dalam pelukanku.

"Katakan namanya, dan aku akan cemburu!" tanganku membelai rambutnya. Ia cemberut.

"Kapten hentai!"

"Terimakasih atas kerja kerasnya hari ini !" Kapten membungkukkan badannya, kami membalas dengan bungkukkan yang sama.

Tidak ada yang berubah. Sawamura tetap seperti biasanya, ribut dan banyak omong. Aku tanpa ekspresi. Kapten tetap ramah senyum dan ramah. Yang berbeda adalah jarak, semakin Kapten dan Sawamura mendekat, aku menjauh.

Aku tidak mampu menyalahkan Sawamura, ia tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun. Ia hanya dicintai, dan sepertinya kapten mencintainya apa adanya. Tidak peduli sebaik apapun aku, aku tidak bisa memenangkan hati Kapten. Karena disana ada Sawamura.

Ketika jarak terbentuk antara aku , Kapten dan Sawamura, kufikir akan kudapatkan kebebasan. Tak perlulah aku melihat drama percintaan mereka, apabila mengiris luka di hatiku. Tak perlulah kutambah luka melihat mereka mencuri cium ketika latihan berlangsung, atau saling memeluk hangat ketika semua orang masih tertidur di pagi hari.

"Furuya!" Kapten memanggilku. Aku terkejut dan menoleh.

"Kemarilah, ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu!" Miyuki-senpai berjalan terlebih dahulu, aku mengekor. Ia membawaku ke _bench_.

"Kau akhir-akhir ini menjauhiku. Sawamura juga berkata demikian. Ada apa?" ia menatapku.

Aku menggeleng. Ia tersenyum dan menepuk bahuku.

"Maafkan aku tentang pagi itu, kau tak layak melihatnya. Maksudku –kau pasti ngeri , atau jijik, atau apalah. Maafkan aku. Aku terbawa suasana!" ia tertawa ."Nomor acemu, tidak akan berubah meskipun aku berpacaran dengan Sawamura. Yang berhak merubah nomor itu Pelatih, bukan aku. Kau tenang saja!"

Bukan, bukan karena itu. Aku tak peduli dengan nomor ace bodoh itu. Menatapku yang hanya mematung, Miyuki-senpai kehilangan senyumnya. Ia menghampiriku dan berbicara pelan.

"Maafkan aku, Furuya." Ia menghela nafas. Atas apa ? "Aku tidak bisa mencintaimu."

Rasanya nafasku terputus seketika itu juga. Bagaimana ia bisa tahu ? Kominato-senpai juga tidak tahu, karena aku tidak memberitahukan pada siapapun. Jadi, bagaimana bisa ? Aku hanya menganga, menatapnya heran. Otakku berhenti bekerja saat itu. Miyuki-senpai balas menatapku, dan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Aaah ha ha, tidak ya ? Kukira kau cemburu pada Sawamura.. ha ha, maafkan kenarsisanku, Furuya! Instingku memang buruk." Ia menepuk bahuku .

Tidak, senpai. Kau tidak salah sama-sekali, kau sepenuhnya benar. Aku cemburu pada Sawamura, karena aku mencintaimu.

Pertandingan melawan Yakushi sangat sulit, tim mereka memiliki pemukul handalan yang benar-benar gigih. Pelatih menggunakan sistem estafet pada pitcher untuk menumbangkan Todoroki-san, dan syukurlah Seidou menang, meskipun unggul tipis satu angka saja. Sawamura bermain di tiga inning, dan Kawakami menjadi pitcher penutup.

Aku berlari ke arah timku yang berjalan ke luar lapangan. Sawamura berteriak-teriak di dekat Furuya. Selalu, selalu saja Furuya yang dia bicarakan. Furuya inilah, itulah. Rasanya nama Furuya lebih ssering disebut dibanding namaku. Lagipula, ia lebih sering memanggilku 'Kapten' dan bukannya 'Miyuki' apalagi 'Kazuya'. Kutarik dia dari sisi Furuya yang mengabaikannya sejak awal, dan sengaja kucium ringan bibirnya yang berkeringat.

Todoroki-san dari Yakushi memiliki tabiat yang hampir mirip seperti Sawamura, dia sangat berisik dan seorang _attention seeker._ Semangatnya benar-benar mendominasi stadion, dan ketika kalah, tangisannya sangat keras seperti bayi yang baru saja lahir.

Sawamura dan Haruchi mendekati Todoroki-san, dan saling berjabatan di pinggir lapangan. Ia tampak bersemangat, dan Haruchi berusaha menariknya kembali ke tim. Aku menatapnya dari kejauhan, dia terlihat lucu dan menggemaskan. Kakiku ingin berlari ke arahnya dan menciumnya saat ini juga, di lapang ini. Dia selalu saja menarik hatiku, mempermainkan sesuka hatinya..

"Miyuki, oi ! Bus sudah siap !" Kuramochi mengingatkanku.

"Aku menunggu Sawamura!" aku tak melepaskan tatapanku dari Sawamura.

Teriakan Sawamura tidak terlalu jelas di telingaku, tapi aku kaget melihat Todoroki-san mendorong tubuh Sawamura dengan keras. Tubuh pendeknya kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh ke belakang.

Darahku berdesir cepat. Kepala Sawamura membentur tangga di belakangnya. Haruchi berteriak meminta pertolongan. Sanada –kakak kelas Todoroki, dengan panik menarik adik kelasnya untuk berlindung di bawah tubuhnya. Tubuh tinggi Sanada membungkuk , menatap Sawamura.

Aku sampai disana dan kulihat banyak sekali darah. Bahkan mengotori tangan Sanada yang berusaha memanggil Sawamura. Aku benar-benar panik saat itu, bahkan aku lupa bagaimana bersikap. Sawamura tidak bergerak sama-sekali. Bibirnya yang cerewet tertutup rapat. Entah apa yang harus kulakukan, aku hanya memandangi Sawamura . Untung saja manajer kami datang dan mengatakan bahwa ambulan telah siap. Sanada memangku tubuh Sawamura, dan Todoroki-san mengikutinya. Aku tidak bergeming.

Kuramochi mendorong tubuhku, membawaku masuk bus. Aku masih kehilagan kemampuanku untuk berbicara. Kejadian barusan terjadi dengan sangat cepat. Otakku bekerja keras memutarnya dari awal. Sawamura bahkan tidak sempar menjerit ketika kepalanya membentur tangga sialan itu.

Eforia kemenangan di tim Seidou seketika lenyap berganti ketegangan yang memuncak saat tubuh Sawamura dipindah-tangankan ke dokter. Tak tahulah, aku benar-benar shock. Todoroki menangis di pelukan Sanada. Kurasa, semua orang berusaha mengembalikan kesadaranku yang lenyap sementara tubuhku tetap bergerak. Tak ada suara apapun yang masuk ke telingaku, semua terasa kacau dalam kepalaku.

Pelatih dan wakilnya keluar dari ruangan –entah ruangan apa. Tanpa dikomando, semua orang melingkar mendekatinya, termasuk aku. Aku berdiri paling depan, berusaha mendengar ucapan pelatih dengan baik. Sawamura pasti cidera, ia tidak bisa menemaniku bertanding. Mungkin ia hanya bisa menyemangatiku saja. Aku sih, tidak terlalu hawatir. Sawamura kan meskipun sakit selalu berisik, itu tetap membuatku bersemangat.

"…tak dapat diselamatkan, Sawamura meninggal…" penggalan kalimat pelatih seperti selembar benang gelasan yang masuk ke telingaku, membobol hatiku saat itu juga.

Sawamura, ini tidak lucu ! Lagian ini bukan April Mop!

Fikiranku kosong seketika, aku tak ingat apa-apa lagi.

Semua orang menangis. Kremasi jasadnya akan dilakukan hari ini pukul sembilan pagi di kediaman orangtuanya. Kami seluruh tim Seidou datang memberikan penghormatan terakhir pada rivalku. Haruchi bahkan sampai pingsan berkali-kali. Tangisan Kuramochi bahkan lebih hebat dibanding tangisan kekalahannya di turnamen musim panas tahun lalu. Semua berduka atas kepergian _pitcher_ kidal berbakat ini.

Todoroki dan ayahnya bersujud di hadapan orang tua Sawamura, menyatakan penyesalan sebesar-besarnya, bahwa hal tersebut merupakan ketidaksengajaan. Todoroki benar-benar terpukul atas kejadian tersebut. Untung saja orang tua Sawamura benar-benar berhati lapang. Mereka memaafkan apapun yang terjadi.

Aku merasa gagal sebagai pria. Aku kehilangan sisi kemanusiaanku.

Terbersit rasa senang di hatiku ketika kabar kematian Sawamura disampaikan pelatih. Ini berarti aku berkesempatan memiliki Miyuki-senpai. Aku merasa bukan lagi aku yang sebenarnya. Cinta membutakan segalanya.

Miyuki-senpai terlihat tegar. Ia berdiri di hadapan orangtua Sawamura dan menyatakan rasa dukanya.

Bahkan, ia mengakui bahwa ia kekasih Sawamura. Orangtua Sawamura tentu terkejut, teman se tim juga. Tapi tidak ada yang berkomentar.

Kami hanya berduka dalam kurun waktu seminggu. Sabtu selanjutnya hari pertandingan melawan Inashiro, _runner up_ kejuaraan musim panas tingkat Nasional.

Pada awalnya, aku yakin tidak terjadi apapun, Sawamura hanya mati. Miyuki-senpai akan terluka, memang. Tapi waktu akan menyembuhkannya, dan lambat-laun kami akan menerima kematiannya, dan Seidou akan kembali seperti biasanya.

Sayang sekali, aku salah. Inashiro kalah telak dalam lima _inning_ saja. Tidak ada seseorangpun yang tersenyum ketika itu. Malam-malamnya, setelah makan malam semua orang langsung menuju kamarnya. Tidak ada yang membantah pelatih, tidak ada teriakan protes. Latihan keras seperti biasanya. Seidou benar-benar seperti biasanya.

Sangat biasa, tetapi ada yang salah disana, dan membuatku sesak. Bulan berikutnya, Seidou berhasil menjadi juara nasional, dan tidak ada yang tersenyum. Lapangan menjadi arena perang yang sepi berisi nada-nada kematian. Tidak ada tawa. Semua bungkam dan membisu.

Yang paling mengerikan, Miyuki-senpai tidak pernah sekalipun menyebut nama Sawamura. Bagaikan ia tidak pernah ada. Tidak terjadi apapun, dan semua berlalu bergitu saja. Wajahnya tetap seperti biasa. Tapi sorot matanya telah hilang.

Bisa jadi ia tidak merasakan apa-apa, tapi yang ketakutan terbesarku adalah Miyuki-senpai terluka, terluka sangat dalam.

Untuk apa aku hidup? Baru saja kudapati kebahagiaan, dan semuanya sirna begitu saja.

Seperti mesin penyedot raksasa dipasang di atas kepalaku, segalanya terasa kosong dan hampa. Bahkan aku tidak dapat menangis, hatiku kering, kosong, tandus. Semua tampak menyakitkan dimataku.

Sawamura, dia tolol atau apa ? Dia bahkan membuatku jatuh cinta dan melukai sedalam ini. Tiap kali aku mengingatnya, dengan cepat kucari ia, kemanapun. Kamarnya, lapang bisbol, tempat makan, tumpukan ban. Dia tidak ada dimanapun. Aku ingin marah dan berteriak di depan mukanya yang bahwa leluconnya tak lagi lucu. Kuingat ia mati, dan aku tertawa. Mengapa ia berani mati ? Tanpa mengucapkan apapun padaku ?

Kudapati diri ini melemah dan menyerah. Sekeras apapun aku mencari, ia tidak ada dimanapun.

Inilah kenyataannya.


End file.
